hanging with Nightwing
by kikigraysonwest
Summary: just some random stuff that i wrote with Nightwing
1. sailor niightmoon

**Sup everyone, I'm back with a new story and I hope you like it.**

"Salior Nightmoon B-o2" the computer said causing everyone to face the gate way.  
"Sup guys!" yelled Nightwing happily as he walked into the room.  
Jaws dropped-expect Robin's-as they saw Nightwing in a black and blue salior outfit with a blue bow to the back.  
"The return of the salior suits" Conner said before leaving.  
"Wait,this happened before?" Logonboy asked m'gann. She nodded with a smile.  
"It was so cute before but this is way cuter!" she said before hugging Nightwing.  
Robin walked up to his brother. "Are you high?"  
"No" Nightwing said acutely.  
"Sugar rush?"  
"Yup" Nightwing said with a nod. Robin shook his head then left. "Your ok with this?" Bart whispered. Robin nodded. "He'll be fine, he'll snap out of it. Sometime"  
Bart just stood there puzzle as Robin left him.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Sorry it was so short, please review.**


	2. Aftermath: Richard's cuteness

Batcave:

"Why did you went to month justice in a sailoruniform?" Bruce asked Richard now dress in normal clothes. "I do not know"

"Were you high?"

"No"

"Were you on a sugar rush?" Richard praised for a moment but Tim nodded. "Yup, he was"

"Would you do that, I should " Bruce said but stop when he saw Rock's face.

"Are you mad at me?" Dick asked softly with big blue eyes. Bruce sigh the ruffle Dick's hairstyles turning to his computer.

Dick left the Batcave leaving Tim in shock before saying "Never judge Dick's cuteness."


	3. party with Nightwing

So you dare us to hang out with Nightwing to night?" asked Meg. Robin nodded. "If you could hang out with him the whole night I will agree that you guys are the best party in the world" Robin said with a sly smile.

The threevolder teens agreed. "I bet it's not all that cool" Logon boy said with a smile awhile with Robin.

Tonight,

"Dudes, where is he ?" Brat complianed. Suddenly, a blue car pulled up beside them. "Sup guys" said the reaven hair man in a blck jacket. "Finally!" Brat shouted cousing the others to look at him with shock. "Meg, Logan, it's me"

The two teens jaws drpped. "Nightwing?" they yelled. Nightwing smiled. "Get in,I have people to pick up." Still as puzzled as every. They got in.

They arrived at an apartment buildings and saw two blonde hair teens sitting at the step. "Finally!" yelled one of them as they both stood up as Nightwing pulled up in front.

"Wow, who are these guys Dick?"


	4. science project

Brat was sitting at the island in the kitchen trying to figure out what to do for a science project but give up. Robin walked in. "Sup Brat, whatcha doing?"

"I'm trying to think of a way to annoy calm person to the struck of madness"

Robin just smile just before sitting next to him. "So did you try?" "Like I said ' I'm TRYING to THINK of a way to annoy someone to the struck of madness' and besides no ones here but us." Robin shocked his head as he smiled. "Oh, my dear friend, that's where you are wrong"

Brat rises an eyebrow. "Who else is here besides us"

"Nightwing"

"Nightwing?, where is he?"

"In his room sleeping"

"Sleeping?" Brat asked as he looked at him with a disbelief face.

"Yes sleeping, here is the quietest place at twelve o'clock"

"Wait, doesn't he have an apartment?"

"Yes, but he also has roommates to housemate, or whatever, and one of them stupidly let go some fire ants"

Brat just rise an eyebrow before shaking his head. "Cosmo?" "I don't know, they look alike

"So, how are we doing this?" Robin smiled as he look in his utility belt, that was in his bag and took out a small marshaled weapon. "With this "

"What is that?"

"This, my friend, is a small device which beeps. Aka it's a tracker"

"You made that yourself didn't you?"

"Yes, onward to Nightwing's room" Robin said before he head to his brother's room with Brat close behind.


	5. collage days

Mornings:

Beep beep went Richard's alarm clock that morning. Richard reached under his bed, steeply, trying to find something smash it with but failed when something stop his hand. "No 'D', your not breaking another one . Come on, get up" a voicemail from above him, Richard his eyes electrolytic see it was no mother than Cosmo, one of his housemates. "But I don't want too" he said with his thick Romanian accent. Cosmo rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, just get up" Cosmo said as he took the bat and left.

Richard lazily got out of bed and head down stirs. "Morning Dick" said Carl from the kitchen. "Morning" he answered as he sat on the sofa.

Cosmo walked towards his twin brother. "So, what's the plan to fully wake him up?" Carl smile evilly before taking a bucket of ice water from the fridge. "Oh, dunktime!" said Cosmo with excitement.

Cosmo and Carl went over to the sofa. "Hey 'D' , guess what time it is" Cosmo smile ear tot ear as he said this. "What?" Dick said still half asleep. "It dunktime !"

"What?" Dick said before he was slash with Ivey cold water.

Dick jumped up from the sofa now fully wake. "What the hell guys, not cool dudes." The blondes smiled. "Well your fully awake, we'll see you late" Carl said before leaving with a smiling Cosmo. Dick stood there with a very angry and though of the best way to get back at them.


	6. party with Nightwing ii

Gorilla Club

The guys pull up at a big white building. "Where water we?" ask Lagonboy as they got out. "The 'Gorilla club'. What's that?" Brat read. Cosmo gasp as he heard Brat. "You don't know the Gorilla Club . How old are you?"

"Sixteen"

"Oh, never mind"

They walked in. "Yo everyone, guess who's back?" yelled the DJ from the stands. The people cheered as they saw them. "That's right, we're back baby" Cosmo yelled as a tall man walked up to them and handed them papers. "What are these for?" Brat asked as he look at them puzzly. "Uh, these are something you need to sign" Carl said.

"Why?" asked Meg. "Just to say they're not responsable if you get hurt" said Dick just before two men carried out a bleeding teen.

"People do get out here alive...right?" Lagoon boy asked. "Uh, sure...sometimes" Nightwing said before leaving their side.


	7. studing sucks

**So in the weeks of exams I couldn't help but wonder how Nightwing could handle studying and frightening crime. Here you go.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rick was in his room studying, being frustrated and tired as ever. He longed to curl up in his bed under the covers and go right to sleep but, he couldn't cause he had to past.

Richard groan as he bang his head against the desk.

The clock tick by to fast this time

Not a moment to be lost" he sang as he raised his head.

A sack of books around me

And it looks like it's the day.

Finals are coming up and we all must try our best.(he sat up)

But I've given up,

I'll just swing that test." He sang as he shrugged his shoulders then his phone rang.

No fun today

No fun at all

No more talking on the telephone( he end the call)

Read this, write that and learn it all

Can't learn it all!

Fuck it all

Fuck it all

Can't study this anymore(he stood up)

Fuck it all

Fuck it all!

All my classes are a bore (throw the books on the floor)

And I don't care if I fail this test

Let Bruce range on.

My Grande never bothered me anyway, ha!

Fuck it all

Fuck it all!

Don't give a shot anymore

Fuck it all

Fuck it all

Flip the tables (he flipped the desk and everything on it)

Screw you all!(Bird fly the text books)

I don't take this buckshot anymore

I don't give a fuckkkkkkkkkkk!( he jumped in to bed)

My Grade never bothered me anyway" he sang before falling right to sleep.


	8. Coffe

**This is a lesson the bat boys learn: never give Dick Coffe and the team learnt that the hard way.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Nightwing entered the kitchen that morning as he yawned. "Morning M'gann" he said with a smile. Megan smiled back at her little brother. "Good morning Nightwing, Coffe?" she asked. "Thanks" he said without thing as she hand her a mug.

After five minute, Nigthwing was shaking. "Nightwing, are you alright?" Megan asked. Nigthwing noddedquickly with a big smile on face. "I'm fine,why won't i be fine? I feel great" he said rader quickly before he took off. Megan looked at the coffe jar in the counter. "Oh dear, we're in trouble."

**XxxxxxxxxX**

**ok sorry if that was too short.**


End file.
